


Kathang Isip

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, i don't know how to tag but this is a really shitty fic so idk, slight!homophobia
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: At doon na nagsimula ang isang pagkakaintindihan na langit at ang dilim ng gabi lamang ang may alam bukod sa kanila.Pero may pagkakaintindihan nga ‘ba?“Jongin, ano bang meron tayo?”





	Kathang Isip

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Ben&Ben's Kathang Isip. please give this band the love and appreciation they deserve sobrang solid ng mga kanta nila. *heart reax* i haven't written for so long... so, i apologize in advance for this shitty excuse of a angst fic HAHAHAHA All thanks to Ate Kate and her song recc for the fic!

_ Mga gabing di namamalayang _ __   
_ Oras ay lumilipad _ __   
_ Mga sandaling lumalayag _ __   
_ Kung sa'n man tayo mapadpad _ __   
_ Bawat kilig na nadarama _ __   
_ Sa tuwing hawak ang iyong kamay _ __   
_ Ito'y maling akala _ _   
_ __ Isang malaking sablay

 

Gabi-gabing magkausap, magkasabay lagi kumain, hatid-sundo sa klase at nagbibigay ng oras para sa isa’t isa. Doon naman lagi nagsisimula ‘di ba?

 

_ “Ano… Kyungsoo… May gusto ka ba sakin?”  _

 

Sariwa pa rin ang tanong ni Jongin sa isip ni Kyungsoo isang gabi noong Mayo. Lumabas silang magbabarkada para mag-night out, at sa hindi malaman na kadahilanan, sa isa’t-isa pa rin ang bagsak ni Jongin at Kyungsoo. Para silang dalawang magnet na kahit anong paglalayo ang gawin mo ay naglalapit pa rin.

 

_ Isang tahimik na tawa ang lumabas sa magagandang labi ni Kyungsoo. Tumingin siya sa langit, ang mga bituin na saksi sa oras na iyon at ang maliwanag na buwan na para bang nag-uudyok kay Kyungsoo para sa bagay na kinatatakutan niya noon pa lang. Pero sabi nga ni Baekhyun, kung gusto mo, sunggaban mo na. _

 

_ Umubo si Jongin sa tabi niya.  _

 

_ Ibinaling ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa binata. “Oo. Bakit?” _

 

Naaalala pa ni Kyungsoo ang dahan-dahang paglapad ng ngiti sa mukha ni Jongin. Ang nahihiya nitong tingin, at ang mainit nitong kamay na biglang kumapit sa pares ng malalamig na kamay ni Kyungsoo.

 

At doon na nagsimula ang isang pagkakaintindihan na langit at ang dilim ng gabi lamang ang may alam bukod sa kanila. 

 

Pero may pagkakaintindihan nga ‘ba?

  
  
  


“Jongin, ano bang meron tayo?”

  
  


⭐⭐⭐

 

 

“So…. Kamusta na kayo?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na para bang tinatanong niya lang kung kamusta ba ang panahon ngayon. Na para bang walang tinik na biglang bumara sa lalamunan ni Kyungsoo at hindi siya makasagot.

 

Isinuklay niya ang kamay niya sa buhok niya bago tignan si Baekhyun at bumuntong-hininga.

 

“Halika dito babatukan kita para magising ka sa katotohanan, nagkakape na nga tayo oh? Soo naman!” pagod na complain ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Napangiti si Kyungsoo dito. Dahil kahit sigurado siya na walang ibang gustong gawin si Baekhyun kung hindi magmartsa kung nasaan si Jongin para sapakin ito, alam niyang maaasahan niya ito na malaman ang nararamdaman niya kahit na hindi siya magsalita. Ew. Cheesy. Hindi siya ito. Pero laking pasasalamat niya talaga sa Diyos na kaibigan niya si Baekhyun.  _ Wag niyo lang sasabihin kay Baekhyun dahil hindi nito palalampasin ang pang-aasar kay Kyungsoo. _

 

Narinig niyang bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun sa harap niya bago ito tumayo para tumabi sa kanya. “Kyungsoo naman eh. Isang taon na oh?”

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Biglaan napalingon si Jongin mula sa phone niya papunta kung saan nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. “H-ha?”

 

Iniiwas ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin. Pinanood niya habang sumasayaw ang mga puno sa paligid nila sa himig nito. Pinakiramdaman niya ang lamig ng kamay niya. 

 

Humugot si Kyungsoo ng isang malalim na hininga at lumingon para tignan si Jongin sa mata. “Mahal mo ba talaga ako?”

 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Magkahawak-kamay silang naglalakad sa mall, pagkatapos ng klase, nang biglang may tumapik sa likod ni Jongin. Sabay silang lumingon at kasabay din ang pagkahulog ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa pagkakahulog ng kamay niya nang bitawan ito ni Jongin.

 

“U-uy. Pre. Kamusta?” bati ni Jongin sa nanginginig na boses. Ngumiti ito at umayos sa pagkakatayo niya. Hindi nakawala sa paningin ni Kyungsoo at pag-atras nito mula sa kanya.

 

Nagkasalubong ang mata ni Kyungsoo at ng lalaki na tumapik kay Jongin, meron itong lito sa mga mata pero ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo. “Kaibigan mo, Jongin?”

 

Parang gulat na gulat si Jongin nang magsalita si Kyungsoo at napakamot ito sa ulo bago ito tumango. “Oo. S-si Taemin pala. Kababata ko. Taemin si Kyungsoo…”

 

Kababata ni Jongin. Inisip ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya ipapakilala ng binata. May label ba sila?

 

“Kaibigan ko,” confident at nakangiting tapos ni Jongin. 

 

_ Kaibigan.  _

 

_ Meron bang magkaibigan na nagpapalitan ng halik sa kada tapos ng isang gabi na magkasama sila? _

 

_ Magkaibigan na halos parang hindi na mapaghiwalay kahit sa gitna ng init ng sikat ng araw tuwing bakasyon? _

 

_ Magkaibigan na nagsasabihan na “mahal kita”? _

 

Isang relieve na tawa ang lumabas sa bibig ni Taemin. “A-aaahhh. Akala ko boyfriend mo pre eh.”

 

“Gago,” automatic na sago ni Jongin. “Anong akala mo sakin bakla?”

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong iisipin niya.

 

-

 

“K-Kyungsoo… Saan na naman nanggagaling yan?” 

 

Nanginginig na naman ang boses ni Jongin parang noong isang beses na magkasama sila at nakasalubong nila ang kababata ng lalaki. Iniiwas ulit ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya at isang mahinang tawa ang lumabas sa bibig niya.

 

Naaalala pa ni Kyungsoo na matapos ang araw na iyon, hindi na ulit hinawakan ni Jongin sa public ang kamay niya. Kung noon ay hindi sila mapaghiwalay, ngayon ay hindi na nila malaman kung may nagdudugtong pa ba sa kanila.

 

Ngayon, narito na naman sila, sa ilalim ng malawak na kalangitan ng dilim na nakapalibot sa kanila, ang mga tala nagsisilbing saksi pa rin, ang maliwanag na buwan ang huling senyales na nagbukas ng pintuan para maging matatag si Kyungsoo.

 

“Kasi ako mahal kita. Alam mo yan. Pero hindi ko kasi maramdaman yung sayo? Ano ba talaga tayo?” 

 

Tinignan niya si Jongin at nakita ang sagot sa mga mata nito.

 

-

 

Maingay ang bar at gusto nang umuwi ni Kyungsoo pero inaantay niya pa ang pagbagsak ni Baekhyun sa panglalandi niya doon sa matangkad na lalaki na kasalukuyang naghahalo ng drinks sa likod ng counter kung saan sila nakaupo. Sa bandang kanan niya ay may isang lalaki ang alam niyang nakatingin sa kanya, ramdam niya ang init ng tingin nito sa gilid ng mukha niya. Gustong-gusto na ito lingunin ni Kyungsoo para tignan kung sino ba ito. 

Hindi naman nya maikakaila na may itsura siya at sabi nga ng isang lasing na Baekhyun noong sophomore na sila. “Alam mo kung hindi kita best friend matagal na kita inaya maging ka-fuck buddy. Or siguro idedate kita. Kahit ayaw ko ng commitment itatry ko para sayo. Kaso mag-best friend tayo eh. Lasunan?”

 

Bumagsak si Baekhyun sa kama hindi dahil sa kalasingan kung hindi dahil sa sapak ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Baekhyun. I haven’t introduced myself yet pa pala.” Rinig ni Kyungsoo na malanding pagpapakilala ni Baekhyun sa bartender na may pasensyosong ngiti lang sa mukha habang nakapatong ang mukha nito sa malaking niyang kamay, ang mata nito’y nakafocus lang sa kaibigan niya na para bang ito na ang pinakamaganda na nakita ng lalaki buong gabi.

 

_ May titingin kaya sakin nang ganyan? _

 

Tumawa ito at malalim ang boses nito. “Yeah. Hindi ka pa nagpapakilala, nilalandi mo na agad ako. Where’s your manners?”

 

“Lumandi ka naman pabalik, gago.” At sumabay na sa pagtawasi Kyungsoo sa bartender na napalingon naman sa kanya.

 

“Please tell me he doesn’t have a boyfriend,” tanong nito kay Kyungsoo, ang mga mata nito’y kumikinang.  _ Tangina mo, Baekhyun. Ganda mo. _

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Malinis yan. Literally and figuratively. Goodluck nga lang. He doesn’t do relationships.”

 

Tumaas ang kilay ng matangkad na bartender at isang malambot na ngiti ang napinta sa mukha nito. “Well, let’s see if I could change that,” sabi nito kay Kyungsoo sabay kindat at ibinaling na nito ang atensyon kay Baekhyun.

 

“Chanyeol nga pala. I get off in 30 minutes, gusto mo mag-mcdo?” tanong nito kay Baekhyun at kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang pagliwanag ng mukha ng kaibigan niya pagkarinig nito ng paborito niyang fast food. Tumango-tango si Baekhyun at tumawa lang ulit si Chanyeol bago nito guluhin ang buhok ni Baekhyun at abutan ito ng tubig. “Para sober ka. I’m not taking you home to fuck. It’s a date.”

 

Naiwang nakanganga si Baekhyun at dahan-dahang lumingon kay Kyungsoo. Para bang ngayon lang niya narinig ang mga katagang iyon at tumawa si Kyungsoo bago batukan ang best friend niya. “Ano ka ngayon?”

 

Tinignan niya ang phone niya. Walang text galing kay Jongin. 

 

Tumingin siya sa harap niya at nakitang dahan-dahan pinaglapat ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun na nakaupo sa passenger seat, ang ngiti nito’y hindi mawala.

 

_ Putangina talaga ni Baekhyun. _

 

-

_ Gaano kabilis nagsimula _ __   
_ Gano'n katulin nawala _ __   
_ Maaari ba tayong bumalik sa umpisa _ _   
_ __ Upang 'di na mawasak ang pusong nag-iisa

  
  


Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at ibinaling nito ang tingin niya sa paa niya.

 

“Kyungsoo…” simula nito. Alam na ni Kyungsoo. Gusto na niyang umalis dahil sigurado na siya na kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Jongin, malayo ito sa mga panaginip at kathang isip na nabuo niya sa bawat oras na wala siyang ginagawa. Ang mga kathang-isip na nabuo habang mag-isa siyang nakaupo sa coffee shop, inaantay ang text o tawag ni Jongin kung makakarating ba ito sa “hang-out” nila. Nabuo sa kada lalapit si Jongin para idampi ang labi nito sa noo niya. Sa bawat hawak ng kamay, paggulo sa buhok niya at patagong pagnakaw ng halik sa mga labi niya. Kathang-isip na nabuo sa init ng bisig ni Jongin na nakapalupot sa kanya, sinasabi na magiging maayos din ang lahat, na isang araw maipapamukha niya sa lahat na sa kanya si Kyungsoo at sa kanya lang. Sa kada araw na ganon, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay ligtas siya. Ligtas sa panganib, problema, sakit. Hindi niya alam na isa lang rin pala ‘yon sa kathang-isip na nabuo sa kung ano man meron sila.

 

“Kyungsoo, sorry.”

 

Ayun na nga. Mukhang nagkakatotoo na ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

 

 

  
  


_ Oct. 11, 2017 _

**_baekhyun:_ **

_ natatakot siya sabihin sa kanila???? _

_ akala ko tanggap siya???? _

_ kasalanan na pala ngayon magkajowa di ako informed? _

_ wow _

 

**_kyungsoo:_ **

_ Ewan ko? _

_ Parang something about sa relatives daw nya _

_ Ganyan _

_ Baka daw kasi maliitin family nila pag nalaman _

 

**_baekhyun:_ **

_ tangina niya kamo _

_ baka naman di yan seryoso sayo, soo _

_ no offense ha pero pag nalaman kong ikaw lang _

_ ang nag-iinvest ng feelings dyan  _

_ nako! _

_ nako talaga, soo. Alam mo kung anong kaya _

_ kong gawin nAKO TALAGA HA KYUNGSOO DO _

 

**_kyungsoo:_ **

_ Hahahaha  _

_ Hindi naman siguro? Siguro? _

_ Nakakapagod pala _

 

**_baekhyun:_ **

_ tigilan mo na kung pagod ka na _

_ hindi naman pwedeng ikaw lang ng ikaw iintindi _

_ ano sya??? gwapo ba sya?? _

 

**_kyungsoo:_ **

_ Oo??? _

 

**_baekhyun:_ **

_ talino mo pero minsan tangina mo :(  _

 

_ November 27, 2017 _

 

**_baekhyun:_ **

_ alam mo naman ayaw lang kitang masaktan ‘di ba? _

_ kasi, soo, napapansin ko, ikaw lang ng ikaw yung  _

_ nagbibigay _

_ paano ka naman? _

_ kausapin mo na kung napapagod ka na _

_ i-clear mo lang sa kanya kung ano ba talaga _

_ tangina  _

_ ISANG TAON NA OH???  _

 

_ December 5, 2017 _

 

**_kyungsoo:_ **

_ Baek _

_ Pagod na ko _

 

 

 

 

_ Sumabay sa agos na isinulat ng tadhana _ __   
_ Na minsan siya'y para sa iyo _ __   
_ Pero minsan siya'y paasa _ __   
_ Tatakbo papalayo _ _   
_ __ Kakalimutan ang lahat

 

 

“Sorry kung hindi ko sinabi sa’yo. Alam ko ang selfish pero… Hindi ko rin alam? Importante ka sakin, Kyungsoo. Alam mo naman yun ‘di ba?”

 

_ Tangina.  _

 

“Soo… Pero, hindi kasi ako sigurado dito. Importante ka sakin pero ineenjoy ko lang muna. Ayun naman napag-usapan natin, ‘di ba? Kaya naisip ko. Pinag-isipan ko, neutral lang ako. Ayos na ko sa ganito. Safe lang. Hindi ko alam kung kailan matatapos ‘to kaya pinoprotektahan ko na yung sarili ko. Hindi kita niloloko nung sinabi ko na importante ka dahil importante ka talaga sakin. Sorry… Sorry kung hindi kita kinausap tungkol dito. Alam ko dapat sinabi ko sa’yo kaya ayun. Sorry,” paliwanag ni Jongin sa mahina na boses, na para bang natatakot siya. 

 

_ Natatakot saan? _

 

Nakikita-kita na ni Kyungsoo ang paghagalpak ni Baekhyun sa tawa kapag kwinento niya ito sa kaibigan. Naririnig na niya ang “ano sinabi ko sa’yo? ‘Di ba? Paano pala kung di kita sinabihan?” sa boses nito. At kita na rin niya ang galit sa mata nito. Hindi makakawala ng buhay si Jongin.

 

Pero tangina. Masakit.

 

Mahinang tumawa si Kyungsoo at kasabay nito at malakas na paghangin na tinanggap niya. Ang lamig ay wala na para sa kanya dahil wala na rin naman siyang maramdaman.

 

“S-so… Ako ‘tong tanga na nag-iinvest ng feelings tapos…. Tapos ikaw nasa safe zone ka?” natatawang tanong niya kay Jongin. Ramdam niya ang bigat ng tingin nito sa kanya pero hindi magawa ni Kyungsoo na tignan ito pabalik.

 

“Soo…”

 

“Tama naman, ‘di ba?” 

 

Humugot si Kyungsoo ng malalim na hininga at dahan-dahan itong pinakawalan, pinapanalangin na sana sa pagbuga niya nito ay masama na ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya para sa lalaki sa tabi niya.

 

“J-Jongin.. Bakit? Baki-”

 

“Sorry. Soo… Ayaw ko lang ma-attached, okay? Hindi kita mapakilala sa pamilya ko kasi… Kasi hindi ako sigurado.”

 

Muling tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Baka may mga sasabihin ka pa dyan na may mas isasakit ilabas mo na lahat?” Tumingin siya kay Jongin at na-satisfy siya nang makita ang gulat na expression nito sa mukha na para bang hindi niya inaasahan na sasabihin ni Kyungsoo ‘yon.

 

Umurong si Jongin papalapit sa kanya at kinuha ang kamay niya pero binawi ito ni Kyungsoo.

 

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin. “Look, Soo. I never meant to hurt you, okay? I was happy.”

 

“You were? Past tense.” Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo. Pang-ilang beses na ba niya hindi pinakinggan si Baekhyun at nagpakatanga? Ilang beses na ba niyang pinili magbulag-bulagan sa mga senyales na baka nga hindi naman naibabalik sa kanya yung ibinibigay niya? Ilang beses na ba niyang iniwasan ang katotohanan na nasa harapan na niya pero inisip niya ay baka imahinasyon niya lang?

 

Isinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri niya sa buhok niya at tumingin kay Jongin. 

 

“Well. Thank you, I guess?” Tumayo si Kyungsoo sa pagkakaupo niya at pinagpagan ang shorts na suot-suot niya habang nakakunot-noong tumingala sa kanya si Jongin. “Salamat sa time. And sa attention na rin. Pero pagod na ko eh. Bye, Jongin.”

 

Napatayo na rin si Jongin para hablutin ang braso ni Kyungsoo at tumingin naman dito si Kyungsoo na may ngiti sa mukha niya. “Soo, what do you mean?”

 

_ Tanga amputa. _

 

“It means tapusin na natin kung ano man ito? Ayaw ko na makipaglokohan?” Ayaw ko nang umasa sa wala. Ayaw ko na maiwanan sa ere kung wala naman palang susundo sakin.

 

Dahan-dahan bumitaw si Jongin sa kanya at tumingin ito sa malayo. “O-Okay. Kung ayan yung gusto mo eh. Friends pa rin, right? No hard feelings.”

 

Sa buong dalawangpu’t apat na taon na nabubuhay si Kyungsoo, tatlong beses pa lang niya naisipan na manapak ng tao sa sobrang galit.

 

Una, noong may umaway sa kanya noong grade 1 sya dahil wala syang tatay.

 

Pangalawa, third year high school, inabutan niyang umiiyak si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya at puro ito pasa sa braso at mukha. Umamin na ito sa pamilya niya na bakla siya, at hindi naging maganda ang pagtanggap ng lolo ni Baekhyun, walang nagawa ang mga magulang nito.

 

Pangatlo, ngayon, sa paboritong tambayan nila ni Jongin, habang nakatayo ang lalaking [mahal] minahal niya sa harapan niya, na may confident na ngiti habang tinatanong kung pwede pa ba sila maging magkaibigan na para bang hindi niya sinaktan at pinaasa si Kyungsoo. Nanggigigil siya pero hindi napagdesisyunan niyang hindi na niya pag-aaksayahan ng oras si Jongin.

 

“Jongin, do me a favor. Hindi ko alam kung intentionally ba o ayan ka talaga pero pwede bawasan mo pagkatanga at pagkamanhid mo? Hindi nakakatuwa eh.” At tuluyan na niyang inalis sa kamay niya ang pagkakahawak ng kamay ni Jongin at lumakad papalayo.

 

Palayo sa sakit.

 

Palayo sa mga kathang-isip.

 

Palayo kay Jongin.

 

-

 

_ Pero kahit sa'n man lumingon _ __   
_ Nasusulyapan ang kahapon _ __   
_ At sa aking bawat paghinga _ _   
_ __ Ikaw ang nasa isip ko sinta

 

_ “Jongin! Jongin, ano ba, nag-aaral ako eh,” reklamo ni Kyungsoo nang ayaw tumigil ni Jongin sa kakadampi ng halik sa pisngi at leeg niya. “Jongin!” _

 

_ “Kyungsoo!” gaya nito sa kanya at iniirap lang ni Kyungsoo ang mata niya bago sipain si Jongin na kasalukuyang nakaupo sa likuran niya, ang mga mahahaba nitong binti ay nasa magkabila ng sariling pares ni Kyungsoo. “Mamaya na yan. Pengeng pagmamahal.” _

 

_ Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa likod niya at automatic na napangiti nang makita niya ang malawak at matamis na ngiti ni Jongin. Hindi na niya pinigilan nang idampi ito ni Jongin sa labi niya. Matamis. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung yung ngiti ba ni Jongin o ang labi nito mismo pero hindi siya mapapagod tikman ito. _

 

_ “Para kang tanga,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng labi nila, ang mint na toothpaste ni Jongin ay sariwa sa pang-amoy niya. “Mahal naman kita eh.” _

 

_ Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin dito at hinawakan niya ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. _

 

_ “Mahal din kita.” _

  
  


_ Sana panaginip na lang,  _ naisip ni Kyungsoo habang nakaupo siya sa kwarto ng dorm niya, hawak-hawak ang natatanging picture nila ni Jongin sa kanya. Si Jongin na nakaupo at nakasandal sa headboard ng kama niya habang ang ulo nito at nakapatong sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, ang labi nito’y nakadampi sa pisngi niya at ang mga braso ay nakapalupot sa bewang niya.

 

-

 

_ “Kaya pasensya ka na _ __   
_ Sa mga kathang isip kong ito _ __   
_ Wari'y dala lang ng _ __   
_ Pagmamahal sa iyo _ __   
_ Ako'y gigising na _ __   
_ Mula sa panaginip kong ito _ __   
_ At sa wakas ay kusang _ _   
_ __ Lalayo sa iyo ~ “

  
  


“Baks, sakto sayo yung kanta nila,” bulong ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa banda na tumutugtog sa stage. Napairap si Kyungsoo at siniko niya si Baekhyun. “Aray!”

 

Dumating si Chanyeol at kasama nito ang kaibigan niyang si Sehun na agad naman nilang ipinakilala kay Kyungsoo. Matangkad ito, mataas ang ilong, mukhang maganda ang katawan. Wala pang isang linggo simula nang tapusin niya ang kung ano man ang namamagitan sa kanila ni Jongin. Ayaw niya umasa pero inantay niya pa rin na magtext ito o tumawag sa kanya para pabalikin siya pero wala siyang natanggap. Limang batok na ang inabot niya kay Baekhyun pero tila hindi pa rin siya magising sa katotohanan.

 

Tumingala siya para tignan sa mata ang kaibigan ni Chanyeol pero biglang tumayo si Baekhyun.

 

“Tangina. Anong ginagawa niyan dito?” Sabay-sabay napalingon ang tatlo kung saan nakatingin si Baekhyun at nanigas si Kyungsoo. Doon, sa pintuan ng bar, nakatayo si Jongin. Kahawak-kamay ang isang lalaking pamilyar kay Kyungsoo. “Sino yung kasama niya?”

 

“Baek-”

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun at nang magtama ang mga mata nila, alam niyang naintindihan na ni Baekhyun kaya naman wala itong ibang nagawa kung hindi ang bumuntong-hininga at umupo na lang ulit sa tabi niya. Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang agad na pag-abot ni Chanyeol sa kamay nito para pakalmahin ito at kahit na medyo kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa nakita niya, masaya siya para kay Baekhyun.

 

Siguro oras na rin para maging masaya siya para sa sarili niya.

 

“Don’t tell me ex mo rin si Jongin?” Tatawang-tawa na sabi ni Sehun sa tabi niya. Tumingin ito sa kanya at nagtama ang mga mata nila. “Shit, seryoso ba?”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ramdam niya ang pag-ikot ng tyan niya. Nabalot sila ni Sehun ng katahimikan, ang mga mata nila’y ‘di naghihiwalay. At para bang….. Hindi na nila napigilan at sabay silang bumuhos sa isang malakas na pagtawa.

 

“Ex-something ka rin niya?” sabay nilang tanong sa isa’t-isa at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano pa ka-fucked up ang pwedeng abutin ng buhay niya.  _ Tangina talaga. _

 

Pinanood nila parehas si Jongin habang hatak-hatak nito ang kababata sa likod niya. Imbis na masaktan ay naawa na lang si Kyungsoo para sa lalaki. Tapos na ang oras niya. Hindi man siya nanalo, hindi rin naman siya ang talo. Tumingin siya kay Sehun at nakitang nakangiti sa kanya ang lalaki, kagaya noong ngiti ni Chanyeol noong nagkakilala sila ni Baekhyun.

 

“Kyungsoo?” 

 

Tumingin silang apat kung saan nanggaling ang boses. “Jongin.”

 

“Sehun.. Magkakilala kayo?” nagtatakang tanong ni Jongin. Nakabitaw na ito sa kamay ni Taemin na nananatiling nasa likod niya, at hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo na yung halong pagtataka at lungkot sa mukha ni Taemin at katulad noong itsura niya nang una niya itong makilala.

 

Naramdaman na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mainit na kamay na humawak sa kanya at ang init ng katawan ni Sehun sa gilid niya. “Oo.”

 

Matagal na tumingin si Jongin sa magkahawak na kamay ni Sehun at Kyungsoo at para bang hindi maipaliwanag ang itsura nito. Tumingin ito pabalik sa kanila at nang mapansin ni Kyungsoo ang tanong sa mga mata nito na nakadirekta sa kanya, nagkibit-balikat na lang siya.

 

“A-aaahhh. Okay,” sagot ni Jongin na para bang hind pa rin alam kung ano ba ang nangyayari. Sabay na lamang tumango si Kyungsoo at Sehun sa kanya bago hatakin ni Sehun palayo si Kyungsoo para isayaw siya.

 

Tinignan niya ang lalaki, at ang ngiti sa mukha nito.

 

Baka sa oras na ito, hindi na lang si Kyungsoo ang magmamahal.

 

Tumingin siya nang isa pang beses kung saan nila iniwanan si Jongin na nakatayo at nagtama ang mga mata nila.

 

_ “Hindi na kita papakawalan,” bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang magkatabi sila sa kama nito. “Aaaahhhh. Sarap mo yakapin,” dagdag pa nito at ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo. _

 

Para pa ring nawawalang bata si Jongin pero hindi na ito pinansin pa ni Kyungsoo. Dahil tapos na ang parte niya sa istoryang ito. Naibigay na niya kay Jongin kung ano ang deserve nito. Wala siyang pagkukulang. Wala na rin siyang ibibigay pa dito.

  
  


_ 'Di ba nga ito ang 'yong gusto _ _   
_ _ O, ito'y lilisan na ako _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
